Kissin You
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyoen here's a valentine one shot and I'm not sure if it's K or K DiegoxShria and MannyxEllie


**Hey everyone here's a song one-shot for Diego and Shira and Manny and Ellie but mostly about Diego and Shira so please enjoy Happy Valentines day 3**

* * *

><p>Everyoen in the island were having a great time since it was the holiday for all of the couples...Valentines day.<p>

Sid comes out with a flower necklace around his neck and a basket full of rose petals.

"Happy Valentines day everyone!" Sid shouted out trowing rose petals around the place.

Manny came to see Sid dancing crazy trowing rose petals everywhere.

Ellie, Peaches and Shira came.

"Sid never get's old" Manny said about his sloth friend.

Ellie giggles of her husband's words.

"Manny let Sid be Sid" Ellie says to her husband.

"He is just a happy go lucky sloth" Shira said to them.

"I know and I have something for you Ellie" Manny says while hinding something.

Peaches and Shira looks at each other.

Manny brought out a fruit basket with a bouquet of roses.

Ellie was shocked with excitment.

"Manny thank you" Ellie said and lock trunks with Manny when a teenage mammoth interrupted him.

"Mom, Dad teenage daughter still here doesn't want to see this" Peaches said gross out of her parent's.

Shira laugh quietly but Manny and Ellie continued on.

"Peaches why don't you and Shira hang out for a while" Manny said not looking at his daughter staring at Ellie's green eyes.

Peaches just rolled her eyes and she and Shira left and started having a chat.

"So auntie Shira what did uncle Diego give you?" Peaches asks her aunt.

"Whoa there girl there is nothing going on with us" Shira says to her but Peaches was not going to give up yet.

"Yeah right" Peaches said but Shira just ignored it.

"Come on Shira I know you like him and he likes you back" Peaches said and Shira was thinking of it when three mammoths and molehog came.

"Hey Peach let's go to the party already" Steffie said to her.

"What party?" Shira asks the mammoths.

"Hi Mis. Shira" Louis said greeted the saber.

"Hi" Shira greeted back and went back topic.

"It's a party we made for Valentines day just an hour ago and all of the couples went there already" Peaches said to her.

"Okay"Shira said understanding her.

"So come on girl let's go" Steffie said to her.

"Yeah I want to drink some berry drinks already" Katie said to her.

"Okay, Oaky I'm going" Peaches said and followed her friends when she notice that Shira wasn't following.

"You coming" Peaches asks.

"I'll follow" Shira said and she and Peaches went in different directions.

* * *

><p>About an hour past and the music in the party that Peaches and her friends metioned was getting louder.<p>

Shira was on top of the rock watching the party go on when she spotted Diego in the crowd talking with Manny and Sid and just watch them for a second **(But she's ****actually staring at Diego)**.

And she felt like she justs want to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Diego looked around and notice that he haven't seen the white sabress all day.<p>

"Hey guys have you seen Shira?" Diego asks them.

"Nope sorry buddy haven't" Sid said trying to hold Granny from biting a rock.

"Why don't want to leave her alone and you jsut want to be with her" crash teased out but Diego just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you want to spend some alone time with her" Eddie added and Sid was trying his best not to laugh.

Diego was going to say something when Granny spoke up.

"Hey isn't that snowy up there" Granny pointed on top of a rock watching them.

Diego look up to see Shira staring at them but mostly him.

Shira face turn red and she walked away.

Diego tried to follow her while Manny and Sid grin at each other to what their saber friend would do.

"Have fun Diego" Manny whistpered and went to dance with Ellie.

* * *

><p>Shira went away feeling emberrast that Diego found out that she was staring at him but felt another nerve to kiss him and started singing and didn't notice that Diego was hiding behind some bushes.<p>

**Shira: **Sparks fly, it's like electricity

I might die when I forget how to breathe

You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be

Time stops like everything around me is frozen

And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find

Falls right into place you're all that it takes

My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"

* * *

><p><strong>Diego was surprise that Shira wanted to kiss him and continued to follow her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shira: <strong>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves they never got very far

Walls up make sure I guarded my heart

And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me

But no one no guy that I've met before

Can make me feel so right and secure

And have you noticed I lose my focus

And the world around me disappears

I've never felt nothing like this

You're making me open up

No point even trying to fight this

It kinda feels like it's love

* * *

><p>Shira smiles at herself when she heard a twig sanp in one of the bushes.<p>

Diego didn't notice the twig when Shira had already pounce at him but with to much force causing them roll down a hill and into a cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry it's not rated M.<strong>

* * *

><p>When they were at the very back Diego was the one who pinned her down instead.<p>

Shira was the one who was more emberrast to see Diego pinning her down instead and they were very far away from the herd or any one in the island.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you" Shira said turning away not making eye contact.

Diego just smiled at her and leand down and lick the side of her face.

Shira was shock to feel Diego's tough touch her.

She turned to look at his eyes and he was staring at her with suductive look.

Shira did a flirty one.

Diego went to her ear and said.

"Nice songs" he said to her.

"Thanks" Shira thank him and they leaned in and finally kissed.

And that was the best valentines gift that she ever reseave from Diego.

* * *

><p>Well I hope all of you enjoyed that<p>

Happy valentines say ;)


End file.
